Forbidden Fruit
by 4Kennedy
Summary: Written for the porn battle on livejournal. Charlie is freezing and Nora helps her to warm up. Femslash.


Prompts: Charlie Matheson/Nora Clayton, adventure, grown up, quick and dirty, secret, fire, teaching, sharing a bed, vocal, soft, thighs

A fire was crackling in the middle of the small campsite, the light of the flames dancing over the faces of the people who sat around it. They rubbed their hands, kneaded their thighs and hugged themselves in an effort to get rid of the cold in their limbs.

Miles entered the circle and threw more wood onto the flames, poking it with a long stick. The fire licked eagerly at the new logs and grew, sending waves of heat to the surroundings. Glowing sparks were shooting into the air, but they died almost immediately in the chilly night air. "We'll have to take shifts to keep the fire burning through the night," Miles said, looking into the faces of his companions. They all nodded approvingly and quickly agreed on a sequence.

*******************************************************************************

It was in the middle of Nora's shift when she decided that she couldn't stand it any longer and she had to do something. Charlie was in her sleeping bag, currently facing the fire place. Her eyes were shut, but she was not asleep. Nora could tell as the girl was shivering badly and her teeth chattered. Also Charlie constantly rolled from one side to the other, alternating between warming her back and her front.

With a heavy sigh, Nora got up from where she was sitting and went over to the girl. "Stop it. You're driving me nuts," she whispered harshly.

Charlie opened her eyes and looked up at Nora. "It's fucking cold. I'm freezing to death here." She tried to pull the sleeping bag as close around her body as possible, coiling up inside it. "I will try to die more quietly. Sorry I disturbed you." She words were muted, but the sarcasm was clearly audible in Charlie's voice.

"You're such a wimp." Nora rolled her eyes. Sometimes the girl worked her last nerve and she felt like shaking some sense into her. Taking in a deep and calming breath, Nora kicked off her heavy boots and shrugged out of her leather jacket. "Scoot over," she instructed and hunkered down.

"What are you doing?" Charlie frowned, watching Nora as she pulled the zipper of the sleeping bag down.

Nora just shrugged. "Saving your sorry ass, kiddo." She started climbing into the sleeping bag, squeezing herself beside Charlie with wiggling motions.

When Nora was settled in, Charlie turned around to face her. There was no space left between their bodies - they molded completely together. "I'm not a kid anymore, I'm a grown-up woman. So don't treat me like a child," Charlie shout-whispered. It felt strange and awkward being this close to another woman. Not that she hadn't shared a bed with girls before - there had been her mother when she was little, and later on she had sometimes crawled in bed with Maggie and her Dad, but this was different. This felt intimate and seductive. Heat was creeping into Charlie's cheeks and her mouth suddenly felt very dry.

"Then don't behave like a seven year old girl who's dropped ice cream on her favorite pink dress," Nora retorted and stared at Charlie provocatively. "Turn back around." When the girl continued to just look at her with an odd expression she added: "This way you'll warm up faster."

Charlie had to gulp and broke her gaze free from Nora's attractive features. "Okay." It wasn't easy to turn around within the tight confinements of the sleeping bag, but she managed it with some effort. It was helping her nerves that she didn't have to look at Nora any longer and that their breasts weren't pressing against each other anymore. Charlie slowly began to relax, enjoying the warmth radiating from Nora.

It was silent for several minutes. Nora tried to get as comfortable as possible, pushing her body softly against Charlie's back and laying one arm over the girl's waist. Her hand rested on Charlie's t-shirt covered stomach. She could feel the girl tense under her touch. "Relax, I'm not going to kill you," she joked. "I'm just trying to help."

The hushed words Nora had spoken behind her caressed Charlie's ear and the soft skin below it. It sent a shiver down her spine. "I know," she admitted. "Sorry that I snapped at you earlier." Nervousness started to creep through her. It was a familiar kind of anxiety, except that she had experienced it in connection with boys before now. This was new - definitely not in a bad kind of way.

"Yeah, well, I don't deserve the award for nicest person either," Nora acknowledged. She closed her eyes and breathed in deeply, taking in Charlie's scent. She knew that she was starting to spiral down a dangerous road, but she just couldn't and didn't want to hold herself back. Life was too short these days to miss out on anything.

Charlie wanted to reply something, yet all words were lost on her when Nora's fingertips started to move and caressed the patch of bare skin between her shirt and her jeans. The touch was very light, almost as if it was just her imagination. The response of her body told Charlie a different story, though; this was actually happening.

A small moan escaped Charlie's mouth as Nora's lips began to nibble on her earlobe, working her way slowly down her neck, alternating between kisses and tender bites. "What about Miles?" Charlie asked somewhat breathlessly. He was her uncle, he was helping her saving her brother and had saved her own life countless times. How could she do something like this to him? How could Nora do something like this to him? Maybe they should stop before it was too late.

For a second Nora froze. The reminder of the man sleeping only a few feet away from her gave a short sting to her heart, but it was gone as quickly as it had come. "Don't worry about him." Nora resumed her previous actions and added: "It's just fucking between him and me. No strings attached. His heart belongs to someone else. Always has and always will." She hoped she didn't sound bitter - she had accepted the truth a long time ago, there was no false hope. Rachel was the love of Miles' life, and that was that. "And now stop talking already." Nora's hand slipped down the front of Charlie's jeans, above the fabric, and stroked over her center.

Charlie pressed her face against the sleeping bag in an attempt to mute her noises somewhat, which got more difficult with every passing minute. There was another split second of doubt and it brought with it the moment where she had to make a decision. "I'll hate myself tomorrow for doing this," she declared. The hand between her legs, still above the fabric, made sweet promises to her, and she just couldn't resist the invitation. Charlie opened her legs, laying halfway on her stomach and giving Nora permission to proceed.

"Or maybe you won't," Nora offered. "Besides I'm the one doing this. You're letting it happen, there's a difference." Nora pressed her tongue flat against the pulse on Charlie's neck before she started to suck gently. "Relax," she instructed again, and the hand between the girl's legs became more insistent. "Trust me. It's all going to be all right."

Nora's breath was hot and rapid against the back of her neck. "Hmm," Charlie agreed. All coherent thoughts were gone by now. When her pants were unbuttoned and unzipped, she felt her stomach tighten. Liquid pooled between her thighs and it made Charlie blush, embarrassed that the other woman was turning her on that immensely with just a few touches. And she hadn't even really touched her yet.

It all went very quickly from there. Nora wasted no time. Using her index and her middle finger she rubbed Charlie's center with more determination, pressing delicately against her clit and gliding between the girl's folds. When Nora was satisfied that Charlie was wet and ready enough, she slipped one finger deep inside her with one swift motion, but withdrew it just as promptly.

Charlie gasped. She was relieved that the teasing appeared to be over. She wanted Nora to make her come, foreplay was overrated anyway. However, the other woman didn't seem to want to give her that pleasure yet. Nora was teasing her entrance with merely the tip of her middle finger, only pushing it somewhat inside her and sliding along the brim in slow, tantalizing circles. It was driving Charlie insane. She arched her back and pressed her center down on the hand between her legs, starting to rub herself against it. She wanted to feel the sweet release of an orgasm.

Teeth were scraping on Charlie's neck when Nora's finger finally dipped deep inside her. "Oh yes," Charlie moaned her approval.

"Shh, you have to be quiet," Nora warned her, stopping all movement and simply pressing her fingertip against Charlie's G-Spot. The girl's body shook as the first waves of her orgasm rippled through her. "You don't wanna wake the others."

Charlie swore. "Fuck." Biting on her bottom lip, she brushed herself even harder against Nora's hand. Her movements became more urgent and heat engulfed her body so that beads of sweat were appearing on her forehead. Charlie wanted to burst.

A small smile was playing at the corners of Nora's lips, satisfied with the reactions and emotions she provoked in the girl. Nora resumed the movement of her finger and added a second one without any preamble. Nora was sliding her fingers deeply in and out of Charlie, always making sure that she pressed nicely against her inner walls and her sweet spot along the way. It was driving Charlie closer and closer to the edge; she was already shaking slightly. "Oh my God," she heard Charlie groan into the fabric of the sleeping bag. Nora could feel her own wetness growing as she was watching Charlie. The girl was riding her hand up and down faster and fiercer with every second.

It was time, Nora decided. With her other hand she pulled down Charlie's jeans some more, just enough so that her ass was bare. She trailed her index finger along the top of the crack, pushing her cheeks only a little apart, giving Charlie the ability to stop her. Meanwhile Charlie was still riding her other hand, two fingers knuckle-deep inside the girl.

"Please," Charlie begged and looked back over her shoulder at the other woman. For a fleeting moment she imagined Nora with a strap-on taking her from behind. Another tremor flowed through her muscles. Maybe this fantasy would become true some other time. The image was wiped away from her mind when Nora guided her other hand to her center but from behind, collecting wetness with her fingers and spreading it around her asshole.

And then there was a white light behind Charlie's eyes, her head was swimming, and it felt like falling. Nora had simply pressed the tip of her finger into the tight orifice of her anus. That, the two fingers in her pussy and the heel of Nora's hand pushing against her clit had driven her over the edge. As her climax washed over her, Charlie trembled and she cried out softly.

"That's it. Ride it out," she heard Nora whisper encouragingly into her ear as the waves subsided. Fingers and hands were removed and Charlie realized how swollen and wet she was. Her whole body felt flushed. They both rolled onto their backs and looked up at the stars.

"Warm enough?" Nora asked with a smirk, after a few moments.

"Yeah, you took care of that problem," Charlie answered, her breathing was still somewhat erratic. She glanced at the woman beside her. "Do you want me to…" She trailed off, not sure how to end the sentence without blushing further.

"No, I'm good. Thanks." Nora quickly looked around, checking to see if they had woken anyone, but everything was quiet around the campfire. Apparently they were lucky and no one had caught them. They were lying side by side for a while in silence until Nora spoke again. "This…," she waggled with her finger between Charlie and herself. "… didn't happen. No one can know. It'll be our little secret, okay?"

Charlie nodded in agreement. She had no problem with it, probably being the last one who wanted Miles to find out what they had just done. "But it can happen again?" she wanted to know and to her own surprise she recognized that there was a little hope in her voice.

It made Nora chuckle. "Maybe. We'll see." She propped herself up on her elbows and looked down at the girl beside her. Now that she had tasted the forbidden fruit, Nora could sense that this wouldn't be their first and last time. "But please don't fall in love me. It was just sex. Understood?"

"Loud and clear," Charlie confirmed with a nod. "No big deal." It had only been fucking. Just like it was only fucking between Nora and her uncle. It had been quick and dirty. But strangely Charlie wasn't disappointed, the way she fucked suited Nora and she wouldn't have expected more of her if she had foreseen that something like this would happen between them. They hadn't even kissed and it didn't even trouble Charlie the slightest.

Nora made her way back out of the sleeping bag and once she had completely freed herself, she straightened her clothes, put her jacket and her boots back on. "Now try and get some sleep. I've a fire to attend to."

When Nora had turned her back on her, Charlie pulled the edge of the sleeping bag up to her eyes to hide her big, goofy grin behind it.

THE END


End file.
